Harry Potter et le pouvoir des sentiments
by phoenix2b01
Summary: Pendant que Harry Potter ce remet de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort prend de plus en plus le pouvoir. La prophétie ce met en place mais une question ce pose ? quel est donc ce pouvoir dont dispose Harry et dont personne ne connais l'origine ... ! Un tome 7 alternatif.
1. Chapitre I - Premier Départ

Disclaimer: Tous ces personnages D'Harry Potter n'étant pas issus de mon imagination, je ne tire aucun profit avec cette histoire, Tous ces personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros. Cette fiction est la publication d'une ancienne fiction qui me plaisait bien sur un blog et écrite par Malô, j'ai donc décidé de la faire partagé. Donc ne me demander pas si je peux faire telle ou telle chose, car cette fiction est complète et sera publier comme l'auteur la écrite.

Profitez bien de cette fiction, bonne lecture …

….

**chapitre I : Premier départ**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était allongé de tout son long sur le petit lit de sa chambre au 4 privet drive. Il y a quelques secondes encore, il rêvait de mangemorts et d'assassins de la nuit. Ces cauchemars s'étaient accrus depuis la mort de Dumbledore...Dumbledore...pourquoi fallait-il qu'il disparaisse? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il laisse Harry seul dans sa mission suicidaire? Il pensait souvent à lui et à la façon dont il était mort. Il le voyait souvent en rêve, lui aussi. Il essayait de lui dire quelques choses mais aucun son ne sortait des lèvres du professeur. Harry aurait-il du savoir quelque chose qui aurait pu lui servir dans sa chasse au horcruxes? En tout cas, il avait l'amère sensation que certain secret n'avait toujours pas été élucidé...  
Il s'assit dans son lit, attrapa ses lunettes rondes et jeta un œil ensommeillé à son réveil.  
2h48.

Harry soupira et se débarrassa de ses couvertures. Il savait que maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il ne pourrait plus se rendormir. Il se leva et se traina jusqu'à son bureau. Il se laissa lourdement tombé sur sa chaise et enfonça sa tête dans ses mains. Il se frotta les yeux et s'étira. Il était habitué à être réveillé en pleine nuit par les cauchemars.  
Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir posé sur son bureau. Il n'avait pas brossé ses cheveux pendant plusieurs jours et il pensa soudain à la réaction qu'aurait eut Mme Weasley si elle avait vu sa tignasse...

- RRRROOO

Harry sursauta une nouvelle fois et se leva d'un bond de sa chaise avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Son cousin Dudley avait émit un ronflement sonore, rien d'inquiétant...pourtant, ces temps-ci, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il était revenu chez les Dursley et son anniversaire était dans deux jours. Il passait tout son temps dans sa chambre à marmonner des paroles inaudibles et des plans qu'il jugeait impossible de fonctionner. Pourtant, il devait réussir sa mission. Il devait tuer Voldemort, l'anéantir à tout jamais. Il était né pour cela et il ne pourrait pas échapper à son destin. S'il voulait vivre heureux un jour, il faudrait bien qu'il prenne le risque de mourir. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Ginny. Un élan de tendresse lui remit en mémoire les quelques instants de bonheur qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Mais, un sentiment d'injustice s'imposa en lui.

- "Ce n'est pas juste! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas rester avec celle que j'aime?" pensa-t-il.  
La question était toute fois inutile. Il savait pertinemment que s'il continuait de rester avec Ginny et qu'il ne cachait pas ses sentiments pour elle, elle serait en danger permanent. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait qu'il lui arrive quelques chose.

- ggggrrrrrrr

Un bruit attira son attention.

-gggrrrrrr

Non, cela ne venait pas de la chambre de son cousin, mais de dehors. Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte, pointant sa baguette devant lui.

-gggggrrrrrrr

Il s'approcha doucement du cadre et soudain, il bondit sur le rebord, brandissant sa baguette. La nuit était complète, et le réverbère le plus proche n'éclairait pas le jardin. Il se sentit alors bien stupide d'être monté sur le rebord de la fenêtre: Il était visible de tous dans cette position. il recula d'un pas et retourna dans la chambre. Il tendit l'oreille. Le bruit avait disparut.

"Sûrement un chat." Pensa-t'il.

Il s'accouda sur le rebord et resta ainsi un long moment, pensif et malheureux de son avenir proche qu'il savait inévitable.

Le jour se leva rapidement et Harry décida de sortir de sa chambre et prendre l'air. Il n'avait pas quitté cette pièce depuis son arrivée à part pour aller aux toilettes et ces quatre murs commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Il s'habilla rapidement, ouvrit doucement la porte et descendit l'escalier, ses chaussures à la main. Il enjamba la dernière marche, sachant qu'elle grinçait et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée.

Etait-il raisonnable de sortir? Et s'il se faisait attaquer pendant sa promenade? Les doutes commençaient à s'emparer de lui et à le faire reculer. Mais l'image de Sirius Black, son défunt parrain s'imposa en lui et la voix d'Hermione retentit dans sa tête.  
"Il est trop téméraire..."

Téméraire, Harry l'était, bien sûr, mais ses derniers temps il faisait preuve de prudence. Un rayon de soleil traverse la petite fenêtre de la porte et le chant d'un oiseau atteignit ses oreilles. Il se décida alors à sortir. Il n'irait pas loin...  
La porte s'ouvrit dans un horrible grincement, mais Harry ne s'attarda pas pour vérifier que son oncle soit encore endormi.  
Pieds nus, il s'avança dans le gazon parfait et frai du petit jardin. Arrivé devant le petit muret, il enfila ses baskets et l'enjamba.

-gggggrrrrrrr

Harry se figea. Son cœur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine et il commença à regretter d'être sorti. Il regarda de droite à gauche à la recherche de la source du bruit. Il n'y avait rien...

-ggggggrrrrrrr

Harry reconnu le bruit caractéristique d'un grognement...mais de quoi?  
Il recula, enjamba le muret et retraversa rapidement le jardin. Arrivé devant la porte, il jeta un autre coup d'oeil dans la rue déserte.

-GGGGGRRRRRR

Le grognement était plus proche et plus fort. Le cœur de Harry s'emballa et sa main chercha la poignée de la porte sans jamais l'atteindre.

-GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR

Harry se colla contre la porte, l'ouvrit et se précipita à l'intérieur et la referma en la faisant claquer...trop fort.  
Un grincement le prévint que son oncle s'était réveillé. il entendit des pas lourds se diriger vers les escaliers. Il recula d'un pas vers la porte de la salle à manger, mais c'était inutile.  
Bientôt, il vit dépasser non pas la tête de son oncle, mais celle de sa tante. Elle était vêtu d'une longue robe de chambre rose à fleur et elle le regarda d'un œil vitreux:

- Qu'est ce que...tu fais là...à cette heure ci?  
- Je voulais prendre l'air, répondit calmement Harry.  
- Quoi? A cinq heures et demie! Tu plaisantes! Je ne veux plus entendre un seul bruit!  
La tante Pétunia remonta les escaliers et Harry retourna dans sa chambre. Au moins, l avait échappé à l'oncle Vernon.  
Il se laissa tomber sur son lit.  
-"qu'est ce que c'est que se bruit?" Se demanda-t-il.

Il attendit neuf heures, que son oncle soit parti travailler avant de se lever. Il ne s'était pas rendormi, bien sur, mais il n'avait pas osé ressortir de sa chambre. Il décida, que pour une fois il irait prendre son petit déjeuner en bas, avec son cousin, même si sa simple vu pouvait couper l'appétit. Il en avait vraiment assez de fixer les mêmes murs, avec la même tapisserie...

Harry retourna dans sa chambre, après avoir dégusté deux tartines.  
-"Qu'est ce que je vais faire?" Se demanda-t-il.  
Cette question avait pour lui deux sens : comment occuper cette journée qu'il prévoyait aussi ennuyeuse que les autres et que ferait-il le lendemain lorsqu'il aurait enfin atteint sa majorité?  
Pour aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il resterait certainement allongé toute la journée, mais pour le lendemain, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Ron lui avait écrit, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Mais, il avait refusé, parce que ses amis seraient en danger s'il restait avec eux. Non, jamais plus il ne leur ferait courir de risques. Il avait décidé que s'il devait partir à la recherche des horcruxes, ce serait seul. Il y avait bien réfléchi, et c'était en ayant repensé aux évènements survenus au ministère un an auparavant qu'il s'était décidé à quitter Ron et Hermione. S'il le fallait, il était près à leur mentir, et à s'enfuir sans qu'ils le sachent. Il ferait tout pour les éloigner, les sauver...  
Allongé sur son lit, la tête pleine de pensées plus effrayantes les unes que les autres, il finit par s'endormir.

-ggggggggrrrrrrrrr

Au milieu de ses rêves chaotiques, Harry entendit ce petit grognement.

-GGGGGGRRRRRRRR

Le grognement était juste à côté de lui...

-GGGGGRRRRRRR...

Harry sursauta et se redressa dans son lit.  
Il tendit l'oreille, mais aucun son ne se fit entendre. Avait-il rêvé?  
-"ce bruit commence vraiment à m'inquiéter" pensa-t-il.  
Il soupira et se rallongea...mais, à peine avait-il touché l'oreiller, qu'il sauta de son lit. Sa tête était entré en contact avec quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du se trouver sur son oreiller. Quelque chose qui n'était _pas_ sur son oreiller quelques secondes plus tôt...  
Ahuri, il regardait le petit chat tigré pelotonné comme si de rien n'était. Le chat le fixait de son regard perçant. Harry, se ressaisissant, s'écria:  
- Mais...comment-êtes vous arrivé la?  
Le chat déplia ses pattes et tout en souplesse, il bondit sur le sol, fit quelques pas et se tourna face à Harry. Il le regarda de la tête au pied. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à une telle visite et n'avait en rien arrangé sa tenu. Le chat s'approcha et soudain il se déforma. UN "crac" retentit et l'animal disparut laissant place à une femme qui portait une robe de sorcière écossaise et un chapeau pointu vert foncé.

Harry était habitué aux transformations du professeur McGonagall car elle assurait les cours de métamorphose à Poudlard.  
- Mr Potter, comment allez vous? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
-Heu...bien...merci, répondit-il maladroitement.  
Il se sentait mal à l'aise devant cette irruption inattendue et aussi soulagé d'avoir compris d'où venait ce grognement...  
-Je crois que je vous ai effrayé ce matin.  
-Quoi? Non, pas du tout, mentit Harry en rougissant. Que faites-vous ici?  
-Comment cela qu'est ce que je fais ici? Je suis venue vous chercher! S'exclama-t-elle.  
Mais, devant le regard étonné de Harry elle rajouta:  
-Je vous ai envoyé un hibou, hier...  
-Je n'ai rien reçu, répondit Harry.  
- Il s'est peu être perdu...bon ne perdons pas de temps! _Failamale_, s'exclama-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.  
Les affaires bordéliques que Harry avait étalés ces dernières semaines s'envolèrent, se plièrent et se rangèrent dans sa grosse valise cabossée.  
-Heu...professeur...où m'emmenez-vous? Demanda Harry.  
-Ah! Oui, donc vous n'avez pas reçu ma lettre. Dedans, je vous expliquais que la maison du square Grimaurd avait été complètement désensorcelée et elle est désormais habitable. L'ordre...du moins ce qu'il en reste...s'est de nouveau installé là-bas, il ne nous faut plus que votre permission, et nous cèlerons le sortilège du secret.  
-Ma permission? Releva Harry.  
-Oui, cette maison vous appartient maintenant, répondit McGonagall en haussant les sourcils.  
-Heu...professeur? Que dites-vous par "ce qu'il en reste", quand vous parlez de l'ordre?  
-Chuttt, pas ici Potter!  
-Mais...  
-C'est quand même facile à comprendre! Comme Dumbledore est mort, la plupart des membres ont pris peur...  
-Quoi! Mais pourquoi! Tempêta Harry.  
-Voyons! Potter! Nous parlerons plus tard! Nous devons partir! Vous êtes surveillé!  
-Surveillé?  
-Oui, vous m'avez entendu. Ce matin, je n'étais pas seule, deux mangemorts traînaient dans le coin. A chaque minute qui passe et qui se rapproche de votre anniversaire, l'enchantement qui vous protège devient de moins en moins efficace. Il devient donc urgent que vous quittiez ces moldus!  
-Des mangemorts? A privet Drive?  
Harry n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible. Mais, en repensant aux détraqueurs qui un jour l'avait attaqués lui et son cousin, cela ne paraissait pas si dénué de sens.  
-C'est bon? on peut y aller maintenant? Demanda McGonagall d'une voix pressée.  
-Heu...oui...pour mon oncle et ma tante?  
-Oh, ils seront certainement ravis de voir que vous n'êtes plus là. Allons!  
Mcgonagall sortie une plume d'une poche de sa robe.  
-_portus_  
Ils quittèrent tout le deux 4 privet Drive. Harry avait le cœur bondissant. Il avait rêvé du moment où il quitterait définitivement cette maison tellement de fois qu'il n'y croyait plus.

Harry et le professeur Mcgonagall atterrirent lourdement dans un petit carré d'herbe près de square Grimaurd. Le professeur s'éloignait déjà à grandes enjambées, mais Harry se figea soudain en voyant la porte d'entrée de la maison. Il n'y était plus revenu depuis la mort de Sirius et en repensant au fait qu'il détestait cette maison, lui fit mal au cœur. Pourquoi lui devait-il être heureux d'y retourner alors que son parrain aurait préféré mille fois rester chez son oncle et sa tante?

-Potter? Appela Mcgonagall d'une voix compatissante qui ne lui était pas familière.  
Elle avait remarqué qu'Harry ne la suivait pas et elle s'était tournée vers lui.  
-POTTER! Ne restons pas là!

Harry sursauta, comme sorti d'une rêverie et regarda le professeur d'un air navré. Il se précipita alors vers elle et ils approchèrent de la porte. McGonagall la poussa et ils entrèrent dans le hall sombre. Harry se demanda s'ils avaient finalement réussit à décroché le tableau de la mère de Sirius, et il eut presque aussitôt la réponse. La porte qui menait à la cuisine aménagé dans le sous-sol s'ouvrit soudain et une tête rose en sortie. Mais bientôt un grand fracas résonna dans le hall suivi des cris du tableau, bien présent.  
-Mais...Tonks! _Lumos_  
Le bout de la baguette de Mcgonagall s'éclaira. Harry vit Tonks se relever, souriante. Elle avait trébuché, une fois encore, contre le pied du troll.  
-Salut Harry...  
-VERMINES, COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS PENETRER DANS MA MAISON, RATS, ENFANTS...  
Tonks se précipita sur le tableau pour le faire taire pendant que McGonagall tirait des éclairs rouges de sa baguette pour stupifixer les autres tableaux qui s'étaient également mis à hurler.  
Quelques instants plus tard, le silence était revenu et Tonks attira Harry jusque dans la cuisine. Quand Harry entra, il fut surprit de voir Lupin et Maugrey Fol Œil assit face à face en train de converser. Ils arrêtèrent de parler au moment où il entra.  
-Salut Harry, ça va? Demanda joyeusement Lupin.  
-Ouais...  
-Ne perdons pas de temps, coupa Fol œil.  
Lupin lança un regard à Fol œil, mais apparemment, il était d'accord avec lui.  
-Oui, Harry, avons-nous ta permission pour établir le QG de l'ordre du Phoenix ici?  
Harry haussa les sourcils devant la voix empressée de Lupin.  
-Oui, bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème, répondit-il.  
-Parfait...il ne nous reste plus qu'à désigner un gardien, murmura Lupin.  
Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de Lupin, suivi de Tonks et McGonagall qui lui lança un regard en biais.  
-Potter, vous devriez sortir, vous n'êtes pas membre...  
-Pardon? Releva Harry. Je serais majeur demain, et j'ai bien l'intention d'en faire partie à ce moment là. Alors, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je reste pour écouter plutôt qu'après-demain vous perdiez de votre temps à tout m'expliquer...  
-Oui, Minerva, laissez-le rester, intervint Lupin.  
-Quoi...mais...bon, bégaya McGonagall voyant qu'elle n'avait aucun soutien.  
Tonks se leva pour aller préparer du thé. Quand elle revint, Harry entendit un bruit de vaisselle cassée.  
-Mince...ça ne fait rien, je vais recommencer, dit Tonks sans se démonter.  
Quand elle fut de nouveau assise et que tout le monde avait une tasse entière devant lui, Lupin prit la parole.

-Bon, je pense que le gardien du secret devrait être la personne qui serait la plus improbable de révéler l'emplacement de ce lieu à Voldemort.  
Le professeur McGonagall frissonna en entendant ce nom.  
-Qui? Demanda Harry.  
-Toi!  
-Moi, Non, mais je ne peux pas...je...  
Le cœur de Harry accéléra. Il ne voulait pas avoir une responsabilité de plus. Il en avait déjà assez! Tuer le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas quelques choses d'aisé et il ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'autres soucis.  
-Je ne peux pas...  
-Pourquoi? Demanda sévèrement Lupin.  
Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait juré de ne révéler le secret des horcruxes à personne.  
-Je suis d'accord avec Mr Potter, intervint McGonagall. Ce garçon est en année d'ASPIC et il n'est pas question qu'il soit perturbé par une quelconque responsabilité! De plus, s'il devient le gardien du secret, il sera sûrement pourchassé par les mangemorts, et je pense qu'il y en a déjà assez à ses trousses!  
Fol œil cligna de son œil normal.  
-Oui, vous avez raison. Ce serait stupide de faire prendre des risques supplémentaires à ce garçon.

Harry n'osait pas regarder Fol œil, mais il sentait son œil magique le fixer comme s'il voulait lui dire: "je te croyais plus courageux". Cette pensée aurait pu lui faire accepter n'importe quoi, rien que pour prouver qu'il avait du courage. Mais, la voix d'Hermione retentit dans sa tête, comme souvent lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise.  
"Tu ne dois pas te charger plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Occupe-toi des horcruxes et laisse l'ordre entre les mains des adultes..."  
-Oui, c'est vrai, Harry n'a pas fini ses études et on ne peut pas lui demander ça. Il doit se concentrer pour passer ses ASPICS...  
-Non, s'exclama soudain Harry.  
Harry s'attira le regard des quatre personnes.  
-Comment cela "non"? Demanda le professeur McGonagall, un sourcil levé.  
-Non, je ne retournerais pas à Poudlard cette année. Et non, je ne passerais pas mes aspics.  
-QUOI! S'exclama McGonagall. Mais...  
-Harry! Tu dois retourner à Poudlard, c'est très important...  
-Vraiment? Rétorqua Harry.  
Harry fixa le bois plein de nœuds de la table.  
-Qu'est ce qui te prends Harry, souffla Lupin. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas y retourner?  
-Je...je ne peux pas...avoua-t-il.  
Lupin fronça les sourcils.  
-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il sèchement.  
Harry ferma les yeux. Il s'était attendu tout l'été qu'on lui pose cette question incontournable: "pourquoi?". Mais, il n'avait trouvé aucun moyen de contourner la réponse, de se trouver une excuse valable...  
-Je...je ne peux pas le dire...dit-il à mi-voix.  
A ce moment là, McGonagall se leva et tapa du poing sur la table. Harry leva les yeux vers elle. Il crut voir des éclairs sortir de ses yeux.  
-Vous, vous cachez quelque chose! Si c'est important, je vous conseille de nous le dire...  
-Je vous ai déjà dit en juin que j'avais promis à Dumbledore...  
-Potter! Il est mort! Regardez la vérité en face! Si vous savez quelque chose vous devez nous le dire!

Harry baissa de nouveau le regard et fut surpris de voir comment il était bien plus simple de fixer la table plutôt que les yeux exorbités du professeur.  
-Harry, Dumbledore n'avait certainement pas envisagé les choses ainsi...  
-Oui, il y a beaucoup de chose qu'il n'avait pas envisagé, coupa Harry d'un ton sec.  
Il se leva et regarda Maugrey Fol Oeil.  
-Je pense que vous feriez un parfait gardien...mais pas moi. Je ne peux rien vous dire, pour l'instant du moins. Et...je dois partir...bientôt.  
La gorge de Harry se resserra au fur et à mesure que les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche.  
-Où vas-tu aller? Demanda Lupin, inquiet maintenant.  
Harry ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux. Il ne savait pas du tout par où commencer les recherches.  
-Je verrais au moment voulu, répondit-il simplement en s'efforçant d'être rassurant.  
Il tourna les talons et après avoir laissé échapper un faible "bonne nuit", il quitta la cuisine sans rien avaler et se dirigea dans la chambre qu'il avait autrefois partagée avec Ron. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit rapidement, pour une fois.

…

Voila pour le premier chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ?

Merci ^^


	2. Chapitre II - L'examen et le Ministre

Bonjour cher lecteur, voila le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Je tien à précisé que cette fiction à été écrite avant la sortie du livre Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort, donc ne vous étonné pas si ils y à beaucoup de différences …. Que je ne révélerai pas bien sur ^^

…..

**Chapitre II : L'examen et le Ministre**

Harry se réveilla tard le lendemain. Il s'assit dans son lit et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la respiration de quelqu'un près de lui. Il se retourna et fut plus que surpris de voir Ron allongé sur le lit jumeau au sien, profondément endormi. Harry se leva discrètement pour ne pas le réveiller, enfila un jean et un T-shirt et descendit dans la cuisine. Elle était déserte. Pourtant, il était dix heures passé. "Où pouvait bien être les membres de l'ordre?" Se demanda-t-il. Il se prépara un thé et s'assit, seul à la table, pensif. Le soir même, il serait majeur. Il ne devrait donc pas tarder à quitter cette maison et partir à la recherche des horcruxes. Mais, par où commencer? Cette question le tracassait beaucoup. Il n'avait aucun point de départ. Il savait juste qu'il lui restait à détruire trois, voire quatre horcruxes:

La coupe de Poufsouffle-  
un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor ou Serdaigle-  
Le serpent Nagini-  
Et aussi  
Le médaillon de Serpentard qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé dans la grotte-

Toute fois, il était sûr d'une chose. il ne pourrait détruire nagini que lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à Voldemort. C'était risqué, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pourrait jamais atteindre Nagini car il restait toujours près de Voldemort..  
Il avala une gorgée de son thé brulant.  
Comment trouver les deux autres horcruxes? Peut être y avait-il un indice dans la grotte qu'il n'avait pas vu? Il décida alors, qu'il irait en premier vérifier la grotte, même si le souvenir des morts qui l'habitaient ne le réjouissait pas.  
Il avala une nouvelle gorgée de thé.  
Et le médaillon? Il fallait qu'il soit sûr... Comment savoir s'il avait réellement été détruit? Il n'avait que ces initiales comme indice: R.A.B.

Il ne savait pas à qui elles appartenaient. Il se sentait inutile, dépassé par les évènements...Comment pouvait-il remplir sa mission s'il ne savait pas où chercher?  
Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, mais la porte s'ouvrit soudain et il avala de travers.  
Il se mit à tousser et il reposa sa tasse.  
-Harry? Ca ne va pas? Demanda la voix de Ginny.  
Harry ouvrit les yeux, toussa encore un peu et la regarda.  
-Si, si...mais...  
Elle vint s'installer en face de lui, rougissant légèrement.  
-J'ai vu Ron qui dormait, depuis quand êtes-vous arrivés? Demanda Harry qui osait à peine regarder Ginny.  
Il savait que s'il se perdait sur son visage, ses sentiments prendraient le dessus et il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit en danger.  
-Dans la nuit, répondit Ginny d'une voix ensomeillée.  
-Ah bon? S'étonna Harry.  
-Oui, McGonagall a averti mes parents que tu étais arrivé et...que...  
-J'avais l'intention de partir, acheva Harry.  
Ginny fit oui de la tête. Ainsi, McGonagall leur avait demandé de venir ici, espèrant qu'il puisse le retenir? Non. Il était décidé, et rien ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis.  
-Oui, je vais partir, et votre présence ne changera rien...  
-Et le mariage! Tu as promis de venir! S'exclama Ginny.  
Harry réfléchit. S'il allait au mariage,il y aurait des chances qu'il se finisse en drame. Harry ne se pardonnerait jamais si l'un des membres de la famille Weasley venait à mourir par sa faute.  
-Je...je ne pense pas que je pourrais y aller, avoua Harry.  
-Quoi? Mais! Pourquoi?  
Harry était une nouvelle fois confronté à cette question douloureuse.  
-Tu le sauras...un jour.  
La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Hermione entra.  
-Hermione? Toi aussi tu es là? S'exclama-t-il.  
-Bonjour Harry! Dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.  
-Ah...heu...oui, 'lut.  
Harry se leva et reprit une tasse de thé. Il en proposa une au deux filles qui acceptèrent.  
-Je viens d'arriver, annonça Hermione. Mes valises sont dans le hall et j'étais venue voir si quelqu'un pourrait m'aider à les monter...  
-Hermione! Tu es majeur, tu peux le faire avec la magie! Rappela Harry.  
-Oh! C'est vrai...je ne m'y fais pas. Mes parents m'ont demandé tout l'été de leur montrer xe que j'ai appris ses six dernières années! Ils étaient tellement contents quand j'ai réparé un vase que Pattenrond avait cassé l'année dernière...  
-Hermione, coupa Harry. C'est McGonagall qui t'a demandé de venir ici, n'est ce pas?

Hermione se tut. Elle fixa Harry et se pinça les lèvres, gênée.  
-Oui, c'est elle, finit-elle par dire.  
-Et qu'est ce que tu penses de ma décision? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tendu.  
-Je savais que tu ne retournerais pas à Poudlard...  
-Quoi? S'exclama Ginny. Mais, Harry...  
-Et, j'ai décidé de t'accompagner, continua Hermione sans se soucier des protestations de Ginny. On vient tous les deux, Ron et moi!  
-Hermione, écoute, dit Harry la gorge serré. Je ne veux pas que vous veniez. C'est trop dangereux et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il vous arrivait quoique se soit.  
-Nous sommes près à prendre ce risque, s'exclama Hermione.  
-Moi aussi, je viens, dit Ginny en se levant à moitié.  
Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Au moins, ils étaient d'accord sur ce point: Ginny ne devait pas venir.  
-Non, tu retournes à Poudlard, il n'est pas question que tu viennes. Et Ron et Hermione non plus, de toute façon. J'ai déjà pris ma décision! Je serais seul, car ça doit en être ainsi. Je refuse d'être aidé dans ma tâche et n'insistez pas, car ma réponse sera la même.  
Harry se tut et remarqua qu'il était debout. Ginny avait du mal à retenir ses larmes et Hermione gardait les yeux fixés sur sa tasse de thé. Harry se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit. Il se retrouva face à Ron.

-Salut Harry!  
-'lut, répondit-il sombrement avant de s'éloigner.

Harry atteignit le hall et se retrouva dans le noir. Il avança vers les escaliers lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand, la lumière du soleil d'été l'éblouissant. La lumière fut ensuite cachée par une énorme masse noire.  
-_Lumos_.  
Le bout de la baguette de Mme Weasley s'éclaira et Harry la vit entrer suivie de près par Hagrid. Ils étaient chargés de nombreux paquets marron et en voyant Harry Mme Weasley lâcha les siens qui s'ouvrir par terre. Deux tomates roulèrent jusqu'aux pieds de Harry.  
-Harry! Mon chéri! Tu es réveillé!  
Elle s'approcha vers lui et l'étouffa à moitié en le serrant dans ses bras.  
-Bonjour Mme Weasley, répondit-il doucement.  
-Salut Harry, rugit Hagrid en s'approchant à son tour.  
Il lui donna une tape dans le dos qui lui fit fléchir les genoux.  
-Bonjour, répéta Harry. Attendez, je vais vous aider, Mme Weasley.  
Harry se pencha et aida la mère de Ron à ramasser tous les légumes éparpillés sur le sol. Harry l'accompagna à contre coeur à la cuisine et il se retrouva une nouvelle fois devant Hermione, Ginny et Ron. Harry, ne voulant pas trop leur parler, pour ne pas ramener le sujet à son départ, se tourna vers Hagrid qui aidait Mme Weasley à ranger les aliments.  
-Alors, comment va Graup? Demanda-t-il.  
-Très très bien! S'exclama Hagrid. Tu sais, il fait beaucoup de progrès en anglais. Je suis fier de lui, tu sais, il ne se comporte plus comme avant...enfin, tu as du remarqué à...  
Hagrid se tut. Il était sur le point de parler de l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Il y avait emmené Graup et Harry se souvenait très bien la manière dont il tapotait sur le dos de Hagrid pour le réconforter.  
Harry sortit de la cuisine, disant qu'il avait besoin de s'allonger à cause d'une migraine. Personne ne le retint et il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
Le soir, alors qu'il avait déjà renoncé à aller dîner, Ron entra dans la chambre.  
-Maman demande si tu as faim? Demanda-t-il sans le regarder dans les yeux.  
-Non merci, répondit Harry.  
Il espèrait que Ron quitterait la chambre, mais au lieu de cela il alla s'asseoir sur le lit jumeau au sien.  
_Harry écoute...  
_Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer, je ne renoncerais pas à partir, répondit Harry qui savait très bien de quoi Ron allait lui parler.  
_Mais...je ne te retiens pas! Personne ne te retiens. Seulement, Hermione et moi, nous avons décidé de t'accompagner...  
_Non, vous me gêneriez, mentit Harry les dents serrés.  
_Vraiment? Demanda Ron dans un rictus. Harry, que se passerait-il si tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour récupérer les horcruxes?  
_Quoi? Demanda Harry sans comprendre.  
_Nan, laisse tomber, coupa Ron en haussant les épaules.  
Il se leva et quitta la chambre laissant Harry seul et bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il devrait être deux pour se procurer les horcruxes. Pourtant, c'était logique. Sans Dumbledore, il n'aurait jamais pu récupérer le médaillon. Pourtant, il refusait de faire prendre de tels risques à ses amis, jamais...  
Bientôt il s'endormit et presque aussitôt il se retrouva dans l'un de ses rêves où Dumbledore remuait les lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il le regarda longuement, mais il se rendit peu à peu compte que ce rêve était différent des autres. Un décor prenait forme derrière Dumbledore. Et bientôt, son bureau apparut. C'était bien lui, les tableaux représentant les anciens directeurs de Poudlard faisait semblant de sommeiller dans leur cadre et les centaines d'instruments argentés émettaient leur habituel sifflement. Harry se retrouva face à son ancien directeur, et dès qu'il eut fixé ses yeux bleus, des paroles sortir enfin de la bouche du professeur. Ces paroles, Harry les avaient déjà entendu, ici, au même endroit, dans les même conditions:

_"Il existe une pièce, au Département de mystère qui reste toujours verrouillée. Elle contient une force à la fois merveilleuse et plus terrible que la mort, que l'intelligence humaine, que les forces de la nature. Le pouvoir conservé dans cette pièce, tu le possèdes au plus haut point, Harry, alors que Voldemort en est totalement dépourvu."_

Harry sursauta et s'assit dans son lit. Ron dormait profondément dans son lit. Harry regarda l'heure:

2h30

Il se rallongea en pensant qu'il était majeur et que maintenant, il savait se qu'il devait faire.

A neuf heures, Harry se leva et lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il fut accueilli à bras ouvert. Il resta bouche bée devant cet excès de joie et devant le petit tas de cadeaux que ses amis empilaient dans un ordre précaire entre ses bras. Il remercia tout le monde et s'assit, soudain plus légé, pour manger du gateau. Hélas, il fut bien vite obligé de revenir à la réalité lorsque Mr Weasley prit la parole:  
_Harry, je vais t'emmener toi et Ron au ministère pour passer votre permis de transplanage...  
Le cœur d'Harry fit un bon dans sa poitrine et seuls les mots permis et ministère atteignirent son cerveau. Passer son permis était un excellent prétexte pour se rendre au ministère. Il n'aurait certainement pas trop de mal à s'approcher du département des mystères.  
_D'accord, si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais y aller ce matin...  
_Mais, Harry, c'est ce que je viens de dire. Tu m'écoutes quand je parle?  
_Oui, oui, désolé...je vais me préparer, tu viens Ron? Demanda-t-il a son ami qui mangeait une tartine avec une épaisse couche de confiture. Il la regarda, hésitant, mais lorsqu'il vit le regard insistant de Harry, il la lâcha et se leva. Ils quittèrent ensemble la cuisine, silencieux.  
_Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda enfin Ron lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre.  
_Je vais t'expliquer...  
Harry se lança dans le récit des rêves qu'il avait eut tout au long de l'été et de celui de cette nuit. Ron le regarda, perplexe et un peu effrayé.  
_Tu crois que Dumbledore _voulait_ que tu ailles dans cette salle? demanda-t-il.  
_Je n'en sais rien, admit Harry. Mais, c'est ma seule piste.  
_Mais, Harry, ça peut être dangereux...  
_Je ne crois pas. Si la pièce ne veut pas de moi, elle ne me laissera pas entrer, voilà tout.  
_Et si jamais, tu parvenais à entrer? S'inquiéta Ron.  
_Dans ce cas, ça voudrait dire que j'ai visé juste...ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque rien...  
La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione entra dans la chambre.  
_Harry? Qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête? Tu es vraiment bizarre!  
Harry poussa un profond soupir et se lança pour la deuxième fois dans le récit de ses rêves. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, Hermione ne sembla pas se soucier de ce qui attendrait Harry dans la pièce s'il parvenait à l'ouvrir. En fait, elle se préoccupa plutôt de la manière dont il pourrait arriver jusqu'à elle.  
_Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas.  
_Enfin! Harry! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir pénétrer dans le département des mystères en passant devant tous les employés?  
_Heu...je...n'y avais pas pensé, avoua Harry.  
_Je l'avais compris!  
_C'est que la dernière fois où on y est allés, c'était désert, se défendit-il.  
_Oui, à part quelques mangemorts, c'était plutôt tranquille, ironisa Hermione.  
_Bon...je trouverais un moyen sur place, assura Harry soudain beaucoup moins empressé d'aller au ministère.

Hermione quitta la chambre et laissa Harry et Ron s'habiller. Harry jeta un oeil à son ami. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'Hermione était entrée et ce détail l'avait frappé. Il hésita un moment, puis finalement, posa la question qui le tracassait:  
_Ron? Dit...Hermione et toi...enfin, vous en êtes où?  
Habituellement, c'était Hermione qui était curieuse au sujet des histoires d'amour. Mais, dans ce cas où elle était la première concernée, Harry n'avait pas osé lui posé la question. De plus, il se sentait un peu exclu et en trop lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois. Il avait besoin de savoir s'il arrivait qu'il dérange ses amis par sa présence.  
_Hermione? Mais...non...qu'est ce que tu racontes comme conneries encore? S'exclama Ron avant de quitter à son tour la chambre, rouge jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

Harry s'était attendu à ce genre de réponse. Il savait son ami très peu ouvert dès qu'on parlait d'Hermione.  
Enfin prêt, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour descendre, mais il se retrouva nez à nez avec Ginny, souriante. A peine l'avait-il vu, qu'elle s'approcha de lui se leva sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit un baiser sur le bout des lèvres. Harry se sentit fondre, mais il se ressaisit immédiatement.  
_Ginny...Tu sais qu'on ne doit pas, rappela-t-il d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre détaché, mais en vain.  
_Je sais, répondit-elle d'un air coquin. Disons, que c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire.  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, se détourna en envoyant sa longue chevelure rousse par dessus son épaule et grimpa les escaliers en direction de sa chambre.  
Harry, le regard perdu dans ses pensées, eut un faible sourire et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il rejoignit les autres qui l'attendaient déjà dans le hall.

Harry, Ron et Mr Weasley s'enfermèrent dans la petite cabine téléphonique. La voix féminine habituelle s'éleva et ils énoncèrent chacun à leur tour les raisons de leur visite au ministère. Deux badges tombèrent et Harry et Ron s'en emparèrent. Aussitôt, la cabine se mit à trembler et ils commencèrent à descendre sous terre.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière de l'atrium vint les éblouir. Harry jeta un œil à la statue de la fraternité et comme il s'y attendait, elle était intact, comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé ici. Pourtant, plus d'un an auparavant, cette même statue lui avait sauvé la vie au moment où il croyait que tout était perdu... Il se laissa entraîner par Mr Weasley jusqu'aux ascenseurs.  
Quand ils en sortirent, une brusque pensée vint à l'esprit d'Harry. Il allait passé son permis, et c'était à peine s'il avait peur de le rater. En réalité, il se souciait beaucoup plus de la manière dont il pourrait atteindre le département des mystères.  
Mr Weasley s'arrêta devant une petite porte marron sur laquelle on avait accroché un petit panneau indiquant:

_"salle d'examens de transplanage"_

Mr Weasley entra, et ils se retrouvèrent dans une gigantesque pièce rectangulaire aux murs, sol et plafond blancs. Dans le coin de droite de la salle, derrière un unique bureau qui était à lui seul le mobilier de la pièce, trônait un sorcier, le crâne complètement rasé, qui lisait la _Gazette_.  
_Hum, hum, fit Mr Weasley pour prévenir l'examinateur de leur présence. Celui-ci leva la tête et dévisagea les nouveaux arrivants qui le dérangeaient dans sa lecture. Ses yeux se fixèrent un instant sur la cicatrice de Harry, mais un nouveau "hum hum" de Mr Weasley le fit sursauter et il leur sourit largement.  
_C'est pour le permis de transplanage?  
_Comment avez-vous deviné? Demanda Mr Weasley, ironique.  
L'examinateur se leva et Harry fut surpris de voir qu'il ne lui arrivait même pas aux épaules.  
_Bon, suivez moi, nous allons au milieu de la salle.

Ils mirent plus de cinq minutes pour atteindre le centre de cette immensité.  
_Bon, vous connaissez les bases? Alors qui veut commencer?  
_Moi! Dit aussitôt Harry.  
Il échangea un regard avec Ron. Il aurait peut être le temps de se rendre jusqu'au département des mystères pendant que Ron passait lui même l'examen.  
_Bien, bien...Mr Potter?  
Harry fit oui de la tête.  
Bien, alors, pour commencer, vous allez transplaner de ce cerceau (il agita sa baguette et un cercle de plastique apparu devant les pieds de Harry) jusqu'à celui-là (un nouveau cerceau apparu trois mètres plus loin).  
Harry se positionna dans le premier cercle et quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva dans le second.  
L'examinateur s'approcha de lui et vérifia qu'il n'avait pas laissé un morceau de son corps pendant le voyage.  
_Bien, bien...maintenant, éloignons les cerceaux.  
L'examinateur lui fit faire les mêmes exercices une dizaine de fois en éloignant de plus en plus les cerceaux et en ajoutant des murs et des objets qui lui bouchait la vue. Il réussit tous ses essais et lorsqu'il sortit entier de la traversée de l'immense salle, l'examinateur lui donna son permis:  
Une petite carte jaune avec la date de son examen et sa photo qui lui faisait des clins d'œil.  
_Bien, bien, passons au suivant, dit-il en se tournant vers Ron.  
Celui-ci déglutit difficilement. Il avait précédemment raté son permis en laissant derrière lui un de ses sourcils.  
_Mr Weasley, je suis désolé, mais je doit aller aux toilettes...  
n'attendant même pas la réponse, Harry sortit de la grande salle et se retrouva dans le couloir. Sans perdre de temps, il se rua dans les ascenseurs et descendit jusqu'au 9eme niveau. Mais, à peine était-il sorti de l'ascenseur, qu'il regretta d'avoir imaginé une seule seconde qu'il pourrait se faufiler jusqu'a la salle qui ne s'ouvre jamais. Plusieurs employés marchait déjà à sa rencontre et il regretta encore plus d'avoir oublié sa cape d'invisibilité.  
_Que faites-vous ici...Potter?  
Une sorcière à la longue tignasse blanche le regarda.  
_Heu...je...je cherchais...heu...Mr le Ministre, répondit Harry avec une soudaine idée.

_Le Ministre? Ici? Allons mon garçon, que pourrait-il faire là? Allez, viens je t'emmène jusqu'à son bureau.  
La femme aux longs cheveux blancs posa sa main sur l'épaule gauche de Harry et l'entraîna dans l'ascenseur.  
Bientôt, les portes s'ouvrir sur l'atrium et Harry, surprit se tourna vers la femme.  
_Le bureau du Ministre est dans l'atrium?  
_Heu...pas tout à fait. Qu'est ce que tu veux au Ministre, Harry? Oh, que je suis sotte, moi je m'appelle Anabel Ryck.  
_Enchanté, répondit Harry en évitant soigneusement de répondre à sa première question.  
Ils passèrent devant le bureau du vigil, puis, au lieu de se retrouver dans l'atrium, ils entrèrent dans un large couloir au mur d'or. Leurs pas résonnèrent et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, ils se retrouvèrent face à une gigantesque porte aussi dorée que les murs et sculptée en de merveilleuses courbes.  
_Voila, je te laisse, il faut que je retourne travailler. Au revoir Harry.  
Elle se retourna et fila, ses cheveux flottant.

Harry inspira profondément et frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule après quelques secondes d'attente.  
Harry entra dans une salle rectangulaire de taille moyenne, où il remarqua immédiatement la multitude d'objet à repérer les forces du mal qui ornaient tables, bibliothèque et bureau. Sur le mur de droite, il y avait une étagère entièrement remplie de scrutoscopes qui sifflaient et tournaient. Il y avait près d'une table où l'on avait posé une unique plante verte, un grand miroir à l'ennemi...  
_Potter? Ca par exemple!  
Harry regarda au fond de la salle. Le Ministre venait d'entrer par une petite porte située derrière son bureau. Il s'installa derrière et invita également Harry à s'asseoir.  
_Que me vaut ce plaisir? Demanda Scrimgeour d'une voix mielleuse.  
Il ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de répondre qu'il enchaîna:  
_Une tasse de thé? Je suis vraiment ravi de vous voir. J'attendais votre visite depuis longtemps...voulez-vous du sucre avec le thé? Ou peut-être du lait...  
_Non, monsieur, je ne prendrais pas de thé car je n'ai vraiment pas le temps.  
_Ah...  
Scrimgeour se tut devant le sérieux de Harry, peut être un peu déçu.  
_Mr le Ministre, je suis venu vous annoncer que...que j'acceptais de collaborer avec le Ministère.  
Scrimgeour se gratta le menton et le regarda d'un air peu convaincu.  
_Vraiment? Et, puis-je savoir ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis, Mr Potter?  
_Et bien, j'y ai longuement réfléchi cet été, et après les récents évènements...à Poudlard, j'estime que la population à besoin d'être rassurée...  
_Oui...oui bien sûr. Mais, comment puis-je être certain que vous n'êtes pas en ce moment même victime d'un sortilège de l'impérium ou quelques choses du genre? Demanda Scrimgeour avec une pointe de victoire dans la voix.  
Harry ne s'était pas attendu à une telle question, et, pris au dépourvu, il n'en sut quoi répondre.  
_Maintenant, Mr Potter, écoutez moi bien, dit Scrimgeour. Je sais, grâce à cette fabuleuse glace à l'ennemi (il désigna le miroir), que vous n'êtes sous l'emprise d'aucun sortilège hostile. Sinon, votre reflet serait apparu. Mais, grâce à cet objet qu'on appelle le scrutoscope, je sais que vous me mentez. Alors pourquoi ne pas me dire les réelles raisons qui vous font accepter ma proposition.  
Harry admit qu'il venait d'être battu.  
_Bon d'accord, répondit-il avec un mince sourire. Il jouait là sa dernière carte et s'il échouait, il s'imaginait déjà venir en pleine nuit au ministère pour explorer le 9ème niveau.  
Les scrutoscope s'arretèrent de vibrer, et Scrimgeour afficha un sourire satisfait.  
_En fait, je suis prêt à accepter de soutenir le ministère, mais...  
_Mais, il y a une condition?  
_Oui, répondit Harry ravi de voir qu'il comprenait si vite. Voila, si j'accepte, je veux seulement que vous me montriez la porte qui ne s'ouvre jamais.  
_Pardon? Releva Scrimgeour sans comprendre.  
_Je veux que vous me guidiez dans le département des mystère jusqu'à la porte que personne n'arrive à ouvrir, répéta Harry.  
Scrimgeour haussa les sourcils, mais il se ressaisit très vite.  
_Cette salle...mais, que voulez vous y faire? Comme vous l'avez dit, elle ne s'ouvre pas alors...  
_Vous comprendrez plus tard...enfin...du moins si je comprends moi même.  
_Donc, il me suffit de vous montrer cette porte pour que je puisse vous compter dans nos rangs?  
_Oui, répondit Harry.  
_C'est que ça risque d'être délicat...Je n'ai pas le droit de montrer les recherches du département des mystères à n'importe qui, expliqua Scrimgeour sur un ton enjoué.  
_Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, s'énerva Harry, prêt à dire n'importe quoi pour arriver à ses fins. Je suis l'élu.  
Les sourcils de Scrimgeour se levèrent une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, il fut incapable de contrôler sa surprise.  
_Vous dites...cette histoire...vraie?  
_Oui, dit Harry de la voix la plus sérieuse qu'il arrivait à garder.  
_Mais...  
_Je compte sur votre discrétion, bien entendu, ajouta Harry en enfonçant son regard dans celui de Scrimgeour.  
_Oui, bien sûr. Quand est ce que vous voulez aller voir cette porte ?  
Scrimgeour attrapa son agenda qu'il ouvrit à la page de la semaine suivante. Harry se leva et posa sa main sur l'agenda afin que le Ministre le lâche.  
_Maintenant!  
_Quoi...tout de suite? S'étonna Scrimgeour.  
_Oui, tout de suite!

….

Voila pour ce chapitre, laissez des reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez, a la prochaine pour la suite


End file.
